List of Move Cards
Move Cards are special cards that can boost your dinosaur's attack and defense, as well as unleash a special attack that can give you a huge advantage in battle! Please note that these are only the anime, arcade, and (some) DS Move Cards. DS-only Move Cards are found at DS Game Move Cards, and TCG-only Move Cards are found at TCG Move Cards. About Move Cards There are two main types of Move Cards: Normal Moves and Super Moves. Normal Move Cards can be used by all dinosaurs, but don't have as much of an effect as Super Move Cards. Super Move Cards can only be used by dinosaurs of the same Element, but they are very powerful. Many of the Trading Card Game and DS Game Moves use different names than the anime and arcade's. Arcade In the arcade, Move Cards are one of 3 card types alongside Dinosaur and Character. Some aspect of them, typically in the border, is the color of their Element (orange for Normal). Each dinosaur can be equipped with up to three Move Cards, one from each Sign (which all Moves have), be they Normal or Super. Move Cards activate under specific conditions, normally being triggered by a win, loss, or tie, sometimes at a particular Sign, and sometimes only under that condition while also after a win, loss, or tie the previous round. They can give either extra damage, status effects, or both, or even alter gameplay for the round. The arcade game is the standard for Move Cards on this page and Wiki. Most Moves have multiple iterations of their card based on how many waves they were released in, but differ only in artwork. Owing to this, they are the only Move Card group without a standard appearance, and the only one that can have landscape orientation. Dino Stuffer.jpg|Arcade Normal Move Card (Dino Stuffer) Heat Eruption Card 3.jpg|Arcade Super Move Card (Heat Eruption) 11090815879886_155.jpg|Arcade Non-Sign Super Move Card Back (Air-Raid Storm), showing usage tutorial Anime In the anime, Move Cards are one of 2 card types alongside Dinosaur. The body of the cards are a pale orange color. They can be activated alongside wild dinosaurs' cards by the environment and wind up "inside" the dinosaur to be used whenever desired. They can also be swiped/placed on a device that has summoned a dinosaur to have them use it at any point, even when not in a battle. Unlike other media, there is no limit on how many Moves can be used by a dinosaur how many times during a battle, and no application of the Signs system is present. They were first created before the events of the series by Dr. Z to make dinosaurs even more powerful during his initial (unsuccessful) campaign to create a dinosaur kingdom. The anime contains many but not all Move Cards from the arcade game, though sometimes with different names. Very few of the Moves in the anime ever have their front artwork seen, instead only showing the Element-based card backs for ease of animation. Normal Move back.jpg|Anime Normal Move Card Back Lightning Move Card back.jpg|Anime Super Move Card Back (Lightning) Wind Move Card back.jpg|Anime Super Move Card Back (Wind) Grass Move Card back.jpg|Anime Super Move Card Back (Grass) Fire Move Card back.jpg|Anime Super Move Card Back (Fire) Water Move Card back.jpg|Anime Super Move Card Back (Water) Earth Move Card back.jpg|Anime Super Move Card Back (Earth) Futaba Super Cannon card.jpg|Anime Super Move Card Front (Water, Futaba Super Cannon) TCG In the TCG, Move Cards are one of 3 card types alongside Dinosaur and Character. They feature pale orange headings and tabs. It is suggested they comprise about half of a player's deck. They are used during battles to boost a Dinosaur's Power to win the match-up (only one at a time); players can choose not to use one, but they have only one chance to play it. Most Moves have abilities in addition to the Power boost. They are sent to the discard pile after one use. Only specific Move Cards have Signs, and only Dinosaurs with that Sign can use them. The TCG contains several of the Move Cards from the arcade and/or anime, but it also contains many times more TCG-only ones, each new booster pack featuring dozens of new Moves, roughly none of which ever repeat. "New" TCG Moves almost always reuse artwork from some arcade card or a scene from the anime. Surprise Ally TCG Card.JPG|TCG Normal Move Card (Surprise Ally) DKDS-061b.jpg|TCG Super Move Card (Rock Roller) DS Game In the DS Game, Move Cards work much like they do in the arcade game, though sometimes with different names. Like the TCG, there are quite a number of exclusive Moves beyond those of the arcade. Many Moves have their animations recycled directly from the arcade game; there also appear to be "reskinned" Moves given new names as alternate or stronger versions of arcade Moves (Thunder Tail is Tail Smash with electricity added, etc.). Move Cards are inherently equipped to dinosaurs with some customization, and they gain access to new and stronger Moves as they level up, each new level giving them a new Move that depends on the dinosaur. Like the arcade, they can only have three Moves at once, bound to the Sign slots, and typically need to win with that Sign to trigger that Move; the Move assigned to a Sign's slot can be swapped between those already learned. It's unclear if Moves have Signs to predetermine their allowed slots, or if players can assign any Move to any slot, though it's likely they are Signed. Each of a dinosaur's Signs has an amount of MP (likely "Move Points") that using Move Cards depletes by various amounts depending on the Move, but it regenerates as the turns go on (the starting trio of base attacks use little enough to be fully replenished by the next turn); if a Move requires more MP than is available, its Rock-Paper-Scissors symbol will be gray on the attack screen and it can't be used (it's unclear if the Sign can be used to attack or not, but the Move definitely won't activate; however, the Sign itself is likely blocked, as the arcade's unaided base physical attacks are treated as Moves). As the game is digital, Moves do not have actual collectible cards for players, but are called "Move Cards" in game dialogue, so they may physically exist within the story. :This Wiki has limited knowledge in general on the DS Game. If you can provide more, please do so. Normal Move Cards *ACT Missile (Rock) - Launch a giant missile, which will hit your opponent!…in a bit. *Alpha Darts/Pounding! ACT Darts! (Scissors) - Throw a dart at a spinning board! What you hit will fall on your opponent! *Alpha Dice (Paper) - Roll the die! Whatever you get will be the number of bombs that explode around your opponent! *Anhanguera Dive (Scissors) - Anhanguera will attack your foe! *Archaeopteryx Charm (Paper) - Archaeopteryx comes and heals your dinosaur! *Atomic Bomb (Paper, Technique: 500) - Jump into the air, flipping your opponent over, then stomp onto them! *Attack Boost/Attack Up (Paper) - Boost your Attack! *Attack Burst (Paper) - Boost your Attack! *Banana Surprise (Scissors) - When they try to attack, your foe will slip on a banana peel and bonk their head! *Counterattack Recovery (Paper) - Cryolophosaurus will come and heal your dinosaur! *Critical Block (Rock) - Three Velociraptor will come and block your enemy's Critical Move! *Death Grind (Scissors, Technique: 500) - Your dinosaur will shove your foe along the ground and then fart at them! *Defense Boost/Defense Up (Rock) - Reduce the amount of damage you get from your enemy! *Defense Burst (Rock) - Reduce the amount of damage you get from your enemy! *Dino Stuffer (Rock) - When they try to attack, a drone turns your opponent into a stuffed toy! *Dino Swing (Paper, Technique: 800) - Swing your opponent around by their tail! *Diving Press (Rock, Technique: 800) - Bite your opponent's neck and tackle them to the ground! *Dromiceio Rush (Paper) - After an attack, Dromiceiomimus will lower your enemy's Technique! *Elemental Power (Scissors) - Increase your attribute's effect against your opponent! *Fight! Alpha Trooper! (Rock) - A Kakutoroid attacks your opponent for you! *Final Fury (Rock) - If you have low health, three Velociraptor will hit your opponent for extra damage! *Galli Rush (Rock) - After an attack, Gallimimus will lower your opponent's Technique! *Gokigen Omelette/Happy Omelette (Rock) - Regain your strength by eating a delicious omelet rice! *Happy Pudding (Paper) - Regain your strength by eating a delicious pudding! *Haste (Paper) - Cryolophosaurus rushes your opponent's timer, giving them less time to decide their move! *Hold on! Alpha Trooper! (Scissors) - A Kakutoroid attacks your opponent for you! *Kamikaze Tackle (Scissors, Technique: 200) - Throw your foe into the air, then ram headfirst into them as they come down! *Leaellyn Cure/Saura Healing (Paper) - Leaellynasaura comes and heals you! *Let's go! Alpha Trooper! (Paper) - A Kakutoroid attacks your opponent for you! *Life-Force Swap (Scissors) - Switch your own health with your opponent's! *Light Recovery (Scissors) - Cryolophosaurus comes and heals your dinosaur slightly! *Move Block (Rock) - Two Troodon make your opponent forget all of their Move Cards! *Move Breaker (Paper) - Make your opponent forget one of their Move Cards after a tie! *Neck Crusher (Paper, Technique: 200) - Throw your opponent into the air, then hit their neck with your tail as they fall! *Power Drain (Rock) - Drain your opponent's health away from them and replenish your own with it! *Skydive (Rock) - Quetzalcoatlus will fly your opponent around, smashing them into obstacles, and also lowering their Technique! *Smiling Hamburger (Rock) - Regain your strength by eating a delicious hamburger! *Softening Beam (Paper) - A tank droid's beam will soften your opponent, making them lose in a tie! *Stomping Hammer (Rock, Technique: 500) - Knock your opponent over and repeatedly stomp them into the ground! *Stun Dash (Paper) - Segnosaurus will come and slap your opponent with its claws, also lowering their Technique! *Struthio Rush (Scissors) - After an attack, Struthiomimus will lower your foe's Technique! *Tag Team/Pawpaw Power (Rock) - Pawpawsaurus will come and take the hit for you! *Tail Smash (Rock, Technique: 200) - Smack your opponent in the face with your tail! *Tapejara Dive (Paper) - Tapejara dives at your opponent! *Technique Boost/Technique Up (Scissors) - Boost your Technique! *Tie Attack (Rock) - Give your opponent extra damage during a tie! *Tie Bomb (Paper) - Bombs explode around your opponent during a tie! *Triple Headbutt (Scissors) - Three Stegoceras repeatedly bash your opponent with their heads, also lowering their Technique! *Tupuxuara Dive (Rock) - Tupuxuara dives at your opponent! *Ukiuki Spaghetti/Excited Spaghetti (Paper) - Regain your strength by eating a delicious plate of spaghetti! *Wakuwaku Strawberry Cake/Exciting Strawberry Cake (Scissors) - Regain your strength by eating a delicious strawberry cake! *Venom Fang (Scissors) - Piatnitzkysaurus will come and poison your opponent with its bite! *Wall Smash (Scissors, Technique: 800) - Ram your opponent into a stone wall! *Wan Paku Curry and Rice/Naughty Curry and Rice (Scissors) - Regain your strength by eating a delicious curry and rice! Videos Super Move Cards For Super Move Cards, there are six notable types distinguished by when and how they activate (names are descriptive and unofficial). In this list, Fire Moves will be used as examples. *'Attack Move:' The base Super Moves with a simple usage condition, replacing the normal attack. There are three of this type per Element, one for each Sign. Example: Fire Bomb activates when the player wins with its Sign, Scissors. Swiping this type of Move will boost a dinosaur's Power (health) by 300 or 200 depending of if it is given to their Critical Move or not, respectively, and will boost their Technique by 50. *'After-effect Move:' Moves that activate after the player wins and attacks normally. Each attribute has two of this type and can easily deliver a stat boost or special function. Example: Volcano Burst activates after the player wins and attack with any Sign and deals extra damage. *'Special attack Move:' Attack Moves with a special usage condition fulfilled the previous turn. Each attribute has two of this type. Example: Magma Blaster activates when the player wins with Rock after a loss. Swiping this type of Move will boost a dinosaur's Technique by 100, but the Power boost is different for each Element (as seen in the lists below). *'After-loss Move:' Moves that activate after the player loses and by chance triggers an elemental cataclysm (colored shockwaves). There is only one of this type per attribute. Example: Death Fire activates when the player wins with any Sign after a loss that causes an elemental cataclysm. *'Tie-attack Move:' Moves that activate after the player ties. This type of Move also has an after-effect, like dealing more damage (Heat Eruption), lowering the opponent's Technique (Ocean Panic), lowering their defense (Plasma Anchor), and stealing their HP (Green Impulse). There is only one of this type per attribute. Example: Heat Eruption activates sometimes when the player ties with any Sign. *'Non-sign Move:' Moves that automatically become the Move for the dinosaur's critical sign. When the Move triggers, you need to press the buttons shown onscreen to keep it activated, otherwise it won't completely finish. Example: Crimson Flame activates when the player wins with the dinosaur's Sign. According to Japanese official gameplay tips, dinosaurs with higher Technique (usually more than 1000) can easily use After-effect and After-loss Moves. If a dinosaur become its Super form, it can also easily use After-effect Move. Fire *Blazing Spin Attack/Fright Blaze Spin (Paper) - Bite your enemy with fire, then swing and throw them! *Burning Dash (Paper) - Run to your enemy, bite them, then ram them into a wall, setting off a huge fiery blast! *Fire Bomb/Big Fire Bomb (Scissors) - Jump and bite your foe, setting off a fiery blast! *Fire Cannon/Big Fire Cannon (Rock) - Shoot a ball of fire from your mouth! *Fire Scorcher/Death Fire (Scissors) - Summon a giant, fiery meteor to incinerate your opponent! *Flare Sword (Scissors) - A sword of fire will gather in the air and smash down onto your foe! *Heat Eruption (Rock) - Fiery hot meteors are launched from a volcano and fall around your opponent! *Magma Blaster (Rock, Power: +500) - Burn your opponent with a beam of fire! *Volcano Burst (Paper) - Burn your enemy in a burst of flames! *Crimson Flame (Critical) - Stand over your opponent and burn them in a relentless blaze! *Ultimate Fire (none) - Run at your enemy with a barrier of fire and hit them with it! (Requires Element Boosters) Water *Aqua Javelin (Paper) - Stab your enemy with spears of water! *Aqua Vortex (Paper) - Make your opponent forget all of their Move Cards by surrounding them with a vortex of water! *Aqua Whip/Flood Strap (Paper) - Creates a water whip that surrounds your opponent and allows you to throw them around! *Futaba Super Cannon/Futaba Mega Cannon (Scissors, Power: +400) - Futabasaurus will shoot a beam of water at your enemy! *Hydro Cutter (Rock) - Make a sharp wave of water cut through your opponent! *Ocean Panic (Scissors) - Five Ophthalmosaurus will come and submerge your opponent, then slice them with their noses! *Shockwave (Rock) - Block one of your opponent's move buttons next round! *Tragedy of the Sphere/Tragedy of the Ball (Scissors) - Trap your enemy in a sphere of water, then charge and ram them! *Water Sword (Rock) - Make a sword of water in your mouth and slice your opponent with it! *Neptune Stream (Critical) - A column of water pushes your opponent up, then shoot up and ram them! *Ultimate Water (none) - A wave of water launches you at your enemy! (Requires Element Boosters) Lightning *Blitz Counter/Counter Blitz (Rock) - When you lose, a bolt of lightning with shock your opponent to prevent their attack! *Electric Charge (Scissors) - A surge of electricity increases your Attack and health! *Gatling Spark (Paper, Power: +450) - Rapidly prick your opponent with sparks of lightning! *Lightning Ax (Rock) - Slice your foe with an ax of lightning! *Lightning Spear/Lightning Thrust (Paper) - Throw your opponent into the air, then impale them on an electric spear! *Lightning Strike/Giga Raiden (Rock) - Shoot a bolt of lightning from your horns! *Plasma Anchor (Paper) - Latch your opponent with an anchor of electricity, then pull them over and hit them! *Thunder Bazooka (Scissors) - Your body surges with electrical power as you jump and swirl in the air and crash into your opponent! *Thunder Driver (Scissors) - Throw your opponent into the air, then jump above and drive them into the ground spinning with electricity! *Final Thunder/Inazuma Phalanx (Critical) - Bullets of lightning are fired at your opponent! *Ultimate Thunder (none) - Charge up lightning all over your body, then ram into your opponent! (Requires Element Boosters) Earth *Crystal Crusher/Crystal Break (Scissors) - Sharp crystals float around your body for you to ram your opponent with! *Earth Barrier (Paper) - Raise your Defense using chunks of earth! *Earthquake (Paper) - Drop your opponent into a crevice in the ground and close it on them! *Gigarock Hammer/Giga Rock Hammer (Scissors) - Crush your opponent with a massive crystal on your tail! *Mole Attack/Big Mole Attack (Scissors) - Burrow underground and hit your foe from below! *Quake Saber (Rock; Power: +450) - Slice your opponent with a crystal sword on your tail! *Rock Roller/Big Rock Roller (Paper) - Run over your opponent with a huge rolling rock! *Sand Trap (Rock) - Trap your opponent in quicksand before a pillar of sand erupts and throws them out! *Spike Arrows/Rush Spine (Rock) - Spikes of crystals shoot off of your back and stab your opponent! *Gaia Mountain (Critical) - Stab your opponent with a mountain of crystals rising from the ground! *Ultimate Earth (none) - Form crystals in front of you, then charge through them and ram your opponent! (Requires Element Boosters) Grass *Big Foot Assault (Scissors) - Seismosaurus will come and stomp your opponent into the ground! *Egg Attack/Eggs Revolver (Rock) - Three Oviraptor will shoot eggs at your foe! *Emerald Garden (Scissors) - Summon a garden around your opponent that sucks away their health! *Green Impulse (Paper) - Knock your opponent into the air, where eight Tupuxuara will spiral up and hit your opponent, then more of their health will drain away! *Metal Wing (Paper) - Three Pteranodon will slice your opponent with their wings! *Nature's Blessing (Rock) - Replenish some of your health! *Super Impact (Paper, Power: +500) - Supersaurus will throw you into your opponent! *Thorn Whip (Scissors) - A massive thorny vine will burst out of the ground and smack your opponent! *Two Platoon Crush (Rock) - Seismosaurus and Supersaurus will crush your enemy between their necks! *Dino Force (Critical) - Five Tupuxuara, three Minmi, and three Muraenosaurus attack your opponent in sequence! *Ultimate Leaf (none) - Run at your enemy with leaves around you and then ram into them! (Requires Element Boosters) Wind *Biting Wind/Kamaitachi (Rock) - Swing your tail through a tornado to throw blades of wind at your enemy! *Cyclone (Scissors) - Using the power of wind, you can attack through a tie! *Dino Illusion (Rock) - Avoid your opponent's attack by tricking them into attacking a tree stump instead! *Hurricane Beat (Scissors) - Lift your enemy into the air with a tornado, then kick them continuously and knock them away! *Jet Shuriken (Rock) - Shurikens of wind slice through your foe! *Kagerou/Mayfly (Paper, Power: +400) - Race around your foe too quickly to be seen, then hit them repeatedly! *Ninja Attack (Scissors) - Create clones of yourself to attack your opponent in sequence! *Sonic Blast (Paper) - Blow your opponent through a rock with a funnel of wind from your mouth! *Tornado Toss/Tornado Blow (Paper) - Run around your opponent so quickly, they are lifted off the ground and high into the sky! *Air Raid Storm (Critical) - Throw your opponent into the air, then grab and spin them before slamming them into the ground! *Ultimate Wind (none) - Run at the opponent with wind around you and then ram them! (Requires Element Boosters) Video Secret Dinosaurs Each Secret Dinosaur has its own 3 unique Super Moves, one for each Sign; the only exception is Eoraptor. In the arcade, they are equipped by swiping a Normal Move of that Sign which notes a suggested Technique; in the anime, they are inherent abilities of the dinosaurs, though few are shown to have all three; they do not exist in the TCG, Secret Dinosaurs instead being able to use all Super Moves. *Pachycephalosaurus - Dynamic Ray/Laser Ray, Head Driver, Quake Hit *Therizinosaurus - Gyro Claw/Gyro Slasher, Dangerous Claw/Claw Impaler, Claw Blade/Nail Blade *Deinonychus - Crossing Attack/Cross Cutter, Dino Galaxy/Dynamic Galaxy, Spinning Attack/Rolling Attack *Megalosaurus - Psychic Bind, Zero G Throw, Gigantic Fall *Pawpawsaurus - Pawpaw Rolling, Pawpaw Lovelove, Pawpaw Press *Brontosaurus - Megawatt Stomp, Electro Launcher, Arc Discharge *Cryolophosaurus - Frozen Glide, Snow Crystal, Blizzard Smash *Eoraptor - N/A; Turns into 6 other dinosaurs Video Other Move Cards Ultimate Moves :See also: Element Boosters#Ultimate Moves The arcade Gekizan waves introduced armored dinosaur cards, each of which featured an exclusive Move that was only usable after the dinosaur gained its armor (charged by filling a bar at the bottom from winning R-P-S) that didn't have a Sign or count towards the 3-Move limit. As the name suggests, they are typically strong enough to defeat any enemy in one hit, but they do have a finite limit on damage instead of a programed 1-hit K.O., as seen when facing Goma's unfairly overpowered Eocarcharia in his arcade hidden boss stage. Ultimate Moves have no cards in the arcade game, instead being a built-in feature of the dinosaurs' cards, while only the DinoTector Moves have cards in the anime, and they and at least some of the Spectral Moves do in the TCG. *DinoTector Ultimate Moves: **Terry/Tirano & Tyrannosaurus - Ultimate Fire **Spiny/Spino & Spinosaurus - Ultimate Water **Chomp/Gabu & Triceratops - Ultimate Thunder **Tank/Saika & Saichania - Ultimate Earth **Paris/Parapara & Parasaurolophus - Ultimate Leaf **Ace/Ace & Carnotaurus - Ultimate Wind *Spectral Ultimate Moves: **Gigas - Spectral Lancer/Jark Lancer **Maximus - Spectral Punisher/Jark Punisher **Armatus - Spectral Stinger/Jark Stinger **Brontikens/Bronto - Spectral Destroy/Jark Destroyer **Eocarcharia - Omega Phoenix Video Fusion Moves There are special Fusion Moves that are produced by crossing Elements, such as using two different Super Move Cards to create a new powerful Move. Though absent from the arcade game, as you can only control one dinosaur at a time, they exist in the DS and TCG, and several are seen in the anime, though only one there is given a unique name. *Thunder Storm Bazooka = Thunder Bazooka + Cyclone Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards